This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. You are asked to participate in this study because you have been diagnosed with heart failure, have shortness of breath or fatigue and your physician has decided that you should undergo ultrafiltration to remove the extra fluid from your body because diuretics are ineffective. However, when diuretics are no longer affective at causing the body to urinate an adequate amount, doctors often use ultrafiltration. This simple type of dialysis involves the placement of 2 tubes in separate veins of the body to allow doctors to gradually remove excess fluid. Often this results in marked symptom improvement.